Flowers From Marluxia
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: The only thing Marluxia loves more than flowers is giving them to people. Oneshot.


Flowers from Marluxia

_Xemnas_

Xemnas walked down the hallway, getting the feeling that someone was staring at him. He spun around, but didn't see anybody. Turning down another hallway, he saw a begonia laying on the floor.

"Who threw Marluxia's flower on the floor?" Xemnas picked up the flower, feeling something tug. "Wait a minute!" Xemnas started to turn, but still got covered in flowers. It took him a full ten minutes to get out of the flowers. "Marluxia! Where are you?!" The pink-haired nobody was nowhere to be seen.

_Xigbar_

Xigbar sat at the table, stuffing food into his mouth. Then, a pink flower fell into his soup, floating on the top. Xigbar looked up at a basket of flowers floating in the air.

"What the..." Xigbar grabbed the basket, setting it down on the table next to him. He looked down at his food, took the flower out, and continued eating it. A few feet away, the pink-haired nobody walked off smiling to himself.

_Xaldin_

Xaldin floated in the air, thinking about how he should spend the rest of his free time. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice a flower land in his lap. He didn't notice until the weight of all the flowers caused him to fall out of the air, into the fountain. He stood up, angrily looking around for the nobody. Not seeing him, Xaldin grew angrier.

"Marluxia! I know you're around here somewhere!" Xaldin's lances appeared as he started forward, still looking for Marluxia. "Why don't you come out of hiding so I can discuss something with you!" Ten feet behind him, Marluxia ran away laughing.

_Vexen_

Vexen was in his lab, trying to get a machine working again. He had been in there all morning after pulling pulling an all-nighter just to get the thing standing again. After connecting the last wires to the button, Vexen pulled a book out of his desk.

"Let's see here... I put everything where it goes... Time to try it out." Vexen pushed the button to get it started, and the whole thing exploded. Vexen looked back at his book as flowers rained down on him. "What went wrong? I know I had it all where it belongs..." He looked up as a flower floated down onto the open book in his hands. For a few moments he simply stared at it, not exactly registering what he was seeing. "Why were there flowers... Marluxia!! What have I told you about coming in here?"

Vexen angrily left his lab, and was shocked to see Marluxia sitting on the stairs. Vexen glared at him for a few moments, when Marluxia burst out laughing. He ran back upstairs as a sharp icicle hit the stairs where he had been a few seconds ago. Vexen went back into his lab, going to see what Marluxia had been laughing at.

Ash covered his face and hair. The reason Marluxia had been laughing was the stripe across his face where the ash hdn't hit him, due to his arm being in the way.

_Lexaeus_

Lexaeus was sitting on the couch watching television and eating pickles. As he reached for another one, he noticed that they had been replaced with something pink.

"Where'd my pickles go?" Lexaeus looked closer, and realised that they were pink flowers. "Marluxia..." Lexaeus sighed before standing up to get another jar of pickles.

_Zexion_

Zexion opened his cabinet of potions and chemicals.

"Let's see. Where did I put it?" He rummaged through until he found the vial of purple stuff, pulling it out. He returned to his lab table, setting it down carefully. He followed the steps in his notebook,and was near the end when something pink began falling toward the jar he was holding. "Oh no!" Zexion moved the jar out of the way, causing a huge pile of flowers to fall on top of him. Zexion sneezed, noticing how much pollen was around him. He continued sneezing as he moved toward his door. He opened the door before sneezing again. This time, something pink fell out of his hair and into the jar. A soft bubbling sound started as Zexion started to panic.He dropped the jar on the floor, diving into Vexens lab area seconds before the jar exploded.A few moments later, he cautiously opened the door and looked out.

The remains of a jar were scattered around the large open room, and a small crater was in front of his doorway. The explosion had caused the door to be blasted off it's hinges, leaving a mess in the lab. Zexion screamed in fustration at Marluxia and the failed experiment.

_Saix _

Saix walked out of Xemnas' room, bored by the Superior's ramblings. It had gone on for nearly four hours, so he was tired and hungry. Not a good combination to catch Saix with. After getting some food from the kitchen, yelling at Demyx and Axel, and punching Xigbar in the face, he finally returned to his room.Upon opening the door, he saw that someone had completely transformed his room.

The windows had pink curtains which blocked the moon's light. The walls and floor had been painted pink, and flowers were everywhere. Pink and Purple flowers were on his bed and the floor surrounding it while blue and yellow flowers hung from the ceiling. Saix slowly turned in the center of his room, taking in how much damage had been done. Suddenly, he snapped. His claymore appeared in his hand as a snarl showed on his face. In a minute the entire room was destroyed, and Saix kicked the door open. It flew off the hinges, breaking through the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Marluxia! When I find you, not even your precious flowers will know who you were!!" Marluxia screamed as he saw Saix, running down the hallway. He knew that no matter where he went, Saix would be right behind him. So, he ran to his room. Marluxia slammed the door behind him seconds before a he heard a huge booming sound. A huge dent appeared in the pink metal door before Saix stomped off, barking at Xigbar and Xaldin to help him fix his room.

_Axel_

Axel ran out of Xigbar's room as flames engulfed the area. Once Axel turned the corner, he began walking normally. When he got to his room, Axel threw open the door. He walked into his room, tossing his cloak into a corned of the room.Turning, he saw flowers.

"Why are flowers on my bed..." Axel spun around, seeing flowers all over his room. "Okay. Calm down. Just take a shower, then deal with this after... No. Flowers first." All the flowers burst into flames, and Axel was please with himself. Axel walked toward his bathroom door, getting a bad feeling that made him uncomfortable. Moments later, flowers covered everything in the room, including Axel. "Marluxia!!" Axel burst out of his room, just in time to see Marluxia running down the hallway. Axel ran after him, flames bursting from the floor behind him.

Marluxia ran outside, knowing it would be useless to go to his room. Quickly looking around, he ran for the lake at the other side of the field. He dove in as a fireball went by right where his head had been seconds before.

"Fine. I'll just take it out on your stupid garden." Axel continued mumbling to himself as he approached the flowers. Once the flowers were covered in flames, Axel returned to his room. Once the fire had died down, Marluxia came out of the lake. Seeing the destroyed garden, Marluxia fell to the ground.

_Demyx _

Demyx happily skipped down the hallway, holding the rose Axel had given him earlier that day. He went into his room, falling onto his bed as he thought about dinner. Then, a handful of flowers landed on him.

"What the heck? I don't recall asking anyone for flowers... Wait! Marluxia, go away!" Demyx looked around the room, but didn't see any sign Marluxia had been there at all. "Huh. Oh well." Demyx collapsed back onto his bed, tossing the flowers onto his desk. Demyx dozed off and slept for a few minutes.

When he woke up, Demyx was covered in pink flowers. Startled, he fell out of his bed, crushing a bunch of flowers.

"Marluxia. You're lucky I'm not like Axel. Now. About Luxord's new shipment of fish..."

_Luxord_

Luxord sat on his bed, wondering if someone would play a game with him. After a few minutes, Marluxia walked in.

"Hi Luxord. Can I give you some flowers?"

"No."

"If I beat you in a game, can I give you some flowers?"

"Only if you beat me." An hour later, Marluxia jumped up with joy. "You cheated."

"No I didn't." Marluxia left as flowers fell all over Luxord's room.

_Larxene_

Larxene was sitting on the couch, reading her new book as flowers fell onto it. Irritated, she moved the flowers and continued reading. A few seconds later, she was completely covered in flowers.

"Marluxia!" She stood up, slamming the book down on the table. After failing to find him, she destroyed his newly grown garden. She returned to her book, quite pleased with herself.

Seeing his garden destroyed again, Marluxia collapsed onto the ground.

_Roxas_

Roxas sat on the chair, flipping through the channels.

"Maybe I'll just watch a movie... No. I'm sure I'll find something soon." five minutes later, he found the movie he had been meaning to watch for a long time. About 20 minutes into the movie, he felt something fall into his lap. Looking down, he saw a red rose. "What the heck? Why's there a rose on me? I'm trying to watch a movie." Roxas moved the flower to the table next to the chair, and returned his attention to the movie. Ten minutes before the end, he fell asleep. He had a nice hour long nap before he awoke to the sound of laughter. "Huh? ... What's so funny?" Roxas looked over at Demyx and Axel, who were standing there laughing at him.

"You're covered in red roses, Roxas." As Demyx was saying this, Axel started laughing even harder. Roxas could feel his face heat up from embarrasment as his two best friends laughed at him.

"Sh-Shut up. Jerks."


End file.
